The present disclosure relates to a presentation control device, a method of controlling presentation, and a program.
There is known a technique of storing a photographed image in a recording medium as data showing a user history, such as life-log. In addition, there is developed a technique of performing presentation using information (data) showing a history stored in a recording medium, for example. There is provided a technique described in JP 2006-48443A as an example of a technique of performing presentation using information showing a history, for example.